1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed frame which is easy to assemble and disassemble, is ruggedly constructed, and has an adjustable box springs positioning member.
2. Background Discussion
Bed frames are commonly used devices to support box springs and mattresses. Typically, such bed frames include a pair of side bars, which are connected together by a pair of cross bars having downward extending feet, so that the box spring and mattress resting on the frame are elevated about 4 to 8 inches above the floor. The cross bars and side bars are made from angle irons, and there are various ways of attaching them together to provide an unitary structure which can be assembled and disassembled. It is conventional practice to use screw-type fasteners to connect the side bars and cross bars.